Mass Effect : The Perfect Epilogue
by moneychex
Summary: This is my dream epilogue for my Mass Effect Trilogy playthrough. I romanced Tali so obviously it's MaleShep. When Shepard destroys the Reapers, everyone thinks he's dead, but it turns out otherwise. Tali feels that Shepard is still alive...what will happen? Well you have to just find out. Also this is my first fanfic, so any feedback I'd love and if it's good enough, sequel?


"Tali, what are you doing?" asked Liara. "Why didn't you put Shepards name on the memorial?"

"He's gotta be alive...he just has to be!" yelled Tali. Tali ran into the cockpit. "Joker, set a course for Earth right now!" She was glaring at Joker now.

"Tali, I know this must be rough on you but lets face it, the commander was in that explosion, we saw it!" Joker said glaring back.

"Actually Jeff, the chances of Shepard surving the Crucible is 4%, there is still a small chance he is alive." said EDI

Tali's eyes widened with half excitement and half worry.

"Joker, we need to take this chance!" yelled Tali.

"Tali's right..." said James as he walked into the cockpit.

"If the commander had a 1% chance of surviving, I'd take it...he's done a lot for me..." said James.

Joker looked at everyone that was cramming up the space in the room. "Ok look...you don't think that I want to save him! The mass relays were broken during our escape it will take months to repair!" yelled Joker.

"Jeff, remember we have emergency relay systems...how do you think we got out of the Sol system alive?" said EDI.

"Yeah, but those are for EMERGENCIES EDI." replied Joker.

Tali looked dumbfounded. "This is an emergency! Our commander and my boyfriend is stuck on a planet and might be alive!"

"Alright, alright...course set for the Sol system...hang on everyone..."

The Normandy went as fast as light as it traveled to the Sol system in hopes of finding Commander Shepard.

Back on Earth, the war with the Reapers was over, Commander Shepard had made it to the Crucibal where he used it to destroy the Reapers, despite having options to Synthesize and Control. But the damage had been done, many lives were lost, buildings destroyed, some are even unrepairable. The Alliance had presumed Shepard dead as there was no way anyone could survive the Crucible.

Back in London the destruction was heavy as thats where the fight was, many buildings where destroyed and debris was everwhere. But as quiet as the city was there was tiny rumblings in some of the debris.

"Wh...I...I'm...alive?" said a voice trying to move debris off of himself.

First he threw the small debris off and then the medium size...he then got stuck at the large debris.

"Ow!" yelled Shepard as he gets back to reality. "My god! I'm alive!" yelled Shepard.

Shepard then realized that no one was around him. "Oh shit..." he put his fingers to his ear "This is Commander Shepard, I am still on Earth does anyone read me?" He waits a few seconds. "Hello! This is Commander Shepard, does anyone copy!" Still no answer. Shepard tries once again to lift the heavy rubble off his body but fails.

Shepard shouts in pain as all the effects of what previously happened start to rush to him, the bullet in his abdomen, the explosion, and the fall to Earth...yet he was still alive.

Shepard once again tries to communicate sounding more and more worried each try. "Please help...this is Shepard, I'm in severe pain please...anyone...Normandy...save me!" said Shepard. "Ah, fuck it...no ones listening." said Shepard, giving up.

Back on the Normandy, Tali is pacing in the Crew Quarters. "He's gotta be alive, he's gotta be alive..." she repeats over and over again. "Tali...you heard EDI, Shepard only has a small chance of living...you saw the exp..." Liara gets cut off. "Don't say that! He's alive I know it! Why doesn't anyone believe me..." said Tali almost crying.

Liara looks around. "Alright, lets say he is alive...how do you know he'll stay that way, with that explosion and if he landed on Earth then even if he survied, he may not stay that way for long."

Tali is mad but understands. "Look Liara, I know it seems impossible, but it's called HOPE! It's all I have left, I gave up my spot on Rannoch just to come with Shepard." said Tali.

"Yes, but he told you to go back to Rannoch, remember? Before he...went into the Citadel." said Liara being careful of what she said.

"Which is why I didn't, I knew he would surive the mission...I just don't want to do this alone..." said Tali

"But your not alone Tali, you have us, your friends." replied Liara

"No...that's not what I mean...I'm going to tell you a secret..."

Back on Earth a shuttle is flying through the air...Shepard take notice of this and yells for help. "HELP! It's Commander Shpeard, I need help! I'm stuck!" However the shuttle doesn't notice and continues flying past Shepard.

"God damn..." says Shepard to himself. Shepard then remembered...Tali...He quickly searched through his pockets and pulled out the picture that Tali gave him when she came back on the Normandy. Shepard thought about how heartbroken Tali must be, with everyone probably thinking he's dead. "Alright..that's it!" Shepard yells. He summons the Omni-Blade and tries to cut the large debris over him...it doesn't work. "FUCK!" Shepard yells. "How the hell, did I even survive this?" Shepard asks himself. After realizing he still had his Omni-Tool, Shepard got an idea, first he used medi-gel on himself to get rid of the pain. He then went on his Omni-Tool and realized he was able to make a distress signal, which was only connected to the Normandy. "Well, here goes nothing..." said Shepard.

"Tali, come to the cockpit your going to wanna see this" said Joker.

Tali quickly rushes in the elevator and goes to the C.I.C then runs to the cockpit. "What is it Joker?"

"I'm happy to tell you that we have a distress call from Earth, I can't figure out who it's from but there's a high chance it's the commander." said Joker

"EDI, what are the chances it's Shepard" asks Tali.

"Well considering the number of people in London right now, I'd say 95%." replied EDI

"We're almost in orbit of Earth Tali, gather up your sqaud, we'll send you in on a shuttle, James is driving...and good luck" said Joker

Tali smiles and replies "Your starting to sound like a commander now. Alright, thank you Joker." Tali runs out of the room.

"Is there really a 95% chance that the commander is alive EDI?" asks Joker.

"Yes Jeff, just like there is a 95% chance of you not needing crutches in the future." replied EDI

"That one hurt EDI."

The Normandy rushed into the orbit of Earth and dropped a shuttle. The squad Tali assembled was Liara and James. The shuttle rushed to the Earth's surface and succesfully landed in London.

"Please confirm that you landed in London" asid Joker.

"Yes Joker, we are in London...well what ever is left of it." replied James.

"I guess you could say London Bridge is falling down." replied Joker.

"Ok that's too soon and your stupid" replied James.

Tali, James and Liara stepped off the shuttle and looked at there surroundings, there were vuildings destroyed, Reapers toppled over and shut down from the Crucible and lots of destruction. "Move faster you guys, I'm excited and worried" said Tali. "If we could walk any faster we would" replied James.

Back with Shepard, he's thinking about if the distress signal worked or not. Hours had passed and the pain was coming back, The pain was so bad this time, that Shepard almost passed out. Realizing he may not have much time left, he recorded a voice message on his Omni-Tool, just incase someone foudn him dead. "Hello, this is Commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy. I was the one who destroyed the Reapers by activating the Crucible. I somehow survived gunshots, explosions and falling to the Earth, but I'm in so much pain, I'm probably not going to make it. First I want to thank Admiral Anderson, for even giving me a chance in the dirst place. He will be remembered by The Alliance forever. Next I would like to thank Miranda Lawson...I was prenounced dead years ago when the Normandy SR-1 blew up and I was never recovered. However she recovered me from..well...wherever I was and brought me back to life. She was working for Cerberus at the time but quit after realizing the decisions she was making were wrong. She died fighting for her sister, and I owe her alot. Next I would like to thank all of my crew and former crew, including Ashley Williams, Kaidan Alenko, Liara, Joker, and EDI among others who sacrificed a lot to save the galaxy. But most of all, I would love to thank Tali, the one person who I care about too much, the one person who has always been there for me, and I've always been there for her...hell, I chose to save her race over the Geth...I miss you all...Shepard out.

Shepard saves the audio file and sighs..."That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard!" says a familiar voice. "Tali?" Shepard asks.

Tali runs towards the rubble. "Shepard! Your alive! I knew it, I just knew it!" says Tali. "Hey Commander, good to see you alive" said James as he started to pull some of the heavy rubble off of him. "Welcome back commander." said Liara.

It takes what seems like forever to get all the rubble off of Shepard.

"Ahh" said Shepard as he falls to the ground trying to get up. Tali catches him and then proceeds to hug him. "I just knew you were alive!" said Tali. "I'm so sorry for scaring you like that Tali." replied Shepard. But just as there getting up Tali notices a lot of blood where Shepard was lying at and then looks at her hands. "Tali to Normandy, we have recovered the commander, he is alive, but really injured, get Dr. Chakwas ready."

The squad rushes to the shuttle and fly back to the Normandy.

Just like Tali requested Dr. Chakwas was waiting at the Crew Quarters for Shepard to arrive. She looks at Shepard surprised that he's alive. "Commander, your alive?" asked Chakwas. "Ha, yes doctor, now if you don't mind I am really hurt and need medical attention." replied Shepard. "Oh, yes, Tali bring him into the medical lab, I'll call you all down later when I'm done with him." said Chakwas. "Don't kill him." joked James. "I'll try." replied Chakwas.

Time passed and it was time...

"Well I did the best I could, but he's 100% alive and he's going to stay that way" said Chakwas

"Oh thank you Dr. Chakwas." Tali gives her a hug and then runs into the room.

"Shepard! How are you feeling?" asked Tali.

"Better, now that your here!" replied Shepard.

"I was so worried, but I refused to put your name on that memorial wall, because deep down I knew you weren't dead!" said Tali

"Well obviously you made the right call." replied Shepard.

"Obviously." replied Tali.

"But when I woke up...all I thought about was you...and the other crew members of course...but mostly you...I felt sorry for making you so worried and I still do..." said Shepard.

"It's not your fault...you did get caught in an explosion and then got smacked down all the way to Earth, plus there are no more Reapers, you killed them Shepard!" said Tali

"Yeah, your right..." Shepard looks up.

Tali takes her mask off. "Buuuuutttt, to make it up to me, you owe me something"

"Oh really now?" replies Shepard.

Tali leans over Shepard as they start to make out, however Liara interrupts by walking in.

"Oh, I'm sorry was I..."

Tali quickly puts her mask back on. "No, not at all, I was just...preforming CPR!"

"Well it brought me back to life!" replied Shepard. Tali smiles.

"I just came by to tell you...I think you should tell Shepard your secret now..." said Liara running out of the room.

"What secret?" asked Shepard.

Tali looks nervous, she starts shaking. "Woah Tali, it's ok you can tell me anything..." said Shepard.

"Well Shepard...you remember that night we had before the big mission began?" asked Tali looking all over the room.

"Yes" replied Shepard.

"Well...Shepard...I'm...I'm...pregnant." said Tali.

"Is that all?" replied Shepard.

"Yes, but..ummm...if you can't handle this, I understand if you need to find someone else...If your..."

"Tali, this sounds just like a conversation we had in Cerberus, I love you Tali, and I can't wait to start a family with you..."

Shepard takes off the mask and they start to kiss some more...

"Thank you Shepard...that means a lot...I'll let you get some rest, I'll talk to you later!"

As Tali walks out of the room, Shepard stops her.

"Tali?"

"Yes, Shepard?"

"This will be totally worth it."

Tali laughs and walks out of the room as Shepard falls asleep.

"Well there you have it my child, another story about Shepard..."

"Really? Why can't you tell me the rest?"

"Your too young to understand the concept of love, but when your older...I promise I'll tell you the rest my child."

"I can't wait!"

"Well time to go to bed now child, good night."

The Stargazer walks out of the childs room, as the kid hopes to one day find out more about Shepard's adventures...


End file.
